borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iceheart anarchy125
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 15:14, July 10, 2013 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Image policy update I have made a forum to combine all the current events. Please add any policy that you have concern with and vote. 02:10, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Dr. Zed's Patch You will need to download Zed's UED Patch and extract it to the Borderlands installation directory. Default path: C:\Program Files (x86)\2K Games\Gearbox Software\Borderlands If you are using Windows XP or Windows Vista, you will need to run the file fix.bat, If you are using Windows 7, you will need to run the file win7_fix.bat. This needs to be done in the windows command prompt. I... I am the King!Talk 12:35, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Update Just to give you an head's up, Pack 1 is done. In pack 2 I only need to get the Jakobs railgun to submit to my will, as for the 3 pack: Atlas legendary: No Atlas pearlescent: Yes, all done. Dahl legendary: Yes, all done. Dahl pearlescent: No Hyperion legendary: No Hyperion pearlescent: Yes, all done. Jakobs legendary: Yes, all done. Jakobs pearlescent: Yes, all done. Maliwan legendary: Yes, all done. Maliwan pearlescent: Undergoing construction, this is by far the most complicated weapon I've attempted, the Lacerta pails in comparison. This one'll take a while... S&S legendary: No S&S pearlescent: Yes, all done. Tediore legendary: No Tediore pearlescent: No Torgue legendary: Yes, all done. Torgue pearlescent: Yes, all done. Vladof legendary: Yes, all done. Vladof pearlescent: Yes, all done. I... I am the King!Talk 15:43, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :fantastic. and yes, i figured out the zedpatch with little difficulty. good to know the packs are within reach. i cant wait to see them, and get my greedy little paws on the Harmonious Grimmjow, and lay waste to all who exist on Pandora Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 19:09, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm literally busy with that S&S weapon right now, its such a pain... I... I am the King!Talk 21:49, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ::im sorry to hear that. hopefully its not causing you problems anymore. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:55, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::so what is the S&S that's being difficult? namewise? Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 19:32, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Creating an effective ProjectileDefiniton and attaching it to a FMDefiniton whilst properly profiting from WeaponDamage to ProjectileDamage and having an AccurateCollisionToSurface setting at which all 20 ChildProjectiles differentiating their paths at random at a DirectionConeSize of 15.00 at a TimerSetting of 0.100000000, etc, etc, etc, etc... Let's just say it has a lot of intertwining definitions to make it work properly, and it's a MASSIVE PAIN. I... I am the King!Talk 21:55, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Checkout the names: HERE. I... I am the King!Talk 14:51, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Fantastic. I cant wait to see these. till then, I will be wandering around the wastes, gathering gear to use. so many shotguns... Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:07, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Pack 1 and 2 are patched/nerfed/etc. all I need is a better audio package 4 the Hyperion Oneshot. And do a minor thing with the Blood-Red Obliterator. I... I am the King!Talk 21:47, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::euphoric. let me know when to look for links for it. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 22:53, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::I ran into a setback with the S&S Lacerta, it created gamebreaking loops when I started shooting Armoured Alpha Skags with it. I put it back into construction. I... I am the King!Talk 09:59, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::lovely. well, if i was any good with that sort of thing i would offer to help, but you seem to have it under control. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:50, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Lovely? Far from it... I thought I had that piece of **** in the bag, I was gravely mistaken, now I'll have to dive back into it and figure out why it does so... I do have a hunch. But I had that multiple times during it's development which came around to slap me in the face. I... I am the King!Talk 10:19, January 16, 2014 (UTC) well, after this one, the rest will probably be pieces of (very deadly) cake. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:51, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Got the Lacerta to work... Weirdly enough?!? Anyways, I'm happy to inform you that I've started working on one of your ideas! Hope you'll enjoy the outcome! I... I am the King!Talk 23:20, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry for the long time between updates, just wanted to let you know that it will take some time until I will get the Pearlescent Maliwan to work (it's my most complex project I've ever attempted (in the terms of weapon programming)), so I've decided to put that one on hold for a while and finish all the Legendary's first. Also you might want to know that I'm going through some tough times in real life right now (work is eating me up entirely), so it might take a while to finish everything up. Luckily I've also got some good news! Me and my friend were able to capture no less then 12! YES 12! Perfect shot sounds for the Oneshot in 1 recording session, it is finally done, she's finished! And it's become a crazy item. I... I am the King!Talk 23:12, February 19, 2014 (UTC) 'S fine. I got stuff going on too. no big deal, I know you'll get to it when you have the time and will. hang in there! Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:04, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Strangely enough right?... Yesterday I got the Lacerta/Black Death/Avalanche to work properly right? Earlier that day I went by the local media store to buy a Razor Sabertooth Xbox 360/PC controller (to further improve my Gears of War 3 competitive position), naturally I used that controller at the moment the Lacerta (strangely) didn't crash the game anymore when I shot armoured Skags, shortly after I found myself in a position I long haven't felt when playing Borderlands. I was extremely relaxed and enjoyed the game to it absolute fullest! Such a weird experience, but I had that before, when the pieces of my constructions come together, its just an amazing enjoyment (prime example: finalisation of the Torgue Javelin). I... I am the King!Talk 10:20, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :lovely. which idea is it, if you dont mind my asking? im eager to find out. also, im glad you were able to enjoy the game. that's the whole point of video games, not to try and do every little thing or be in a constant struggle; its to simply have fun and enjoy it. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 15:32, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Torgue Cruncher, she's coming around nicely, just needs a little bit of nerfing. I... I am the King!Talk 20:23, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :::oh hell yeah! this is gonna be great. im so happy thats going into creation. all the chaos it will sow. lovely. when i start getting some of this gear, i will get screenshots and whatnot. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 00:08, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::I also started working on the Atlas Pearlescent, it's going to be a doozie. I... I am the King!Talk 12:46, January 24, 2014 (UTC) it is certain: the game will in fact be changed by this. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 15:30, January 24, 2014 (UTC) and if the apollo is a shotgun; and that shotgun fires 13 pellets; you, sir, are a funny, funny man. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 15:54, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :Why? I... I am the King!Talk 21:37, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Apollo 13? mission to the moon, it almost ended in disaster when an oxygen tank exploded? Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 17:58, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::*trollface* "I see what you did there" I... I am the King!Talk 00:46, January 28, 2014 (UTC) yes. yes indeed. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 17:55, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Other good news A couple of day's ago I had this ingenious idea, although I smacked myself in the face for not coming up with it earlier as it was a sort of "seeing in hindsight", but I totally forgot I had someone on my Xbox Live friends list who records gameplay and posts it on YouTube, so I went up to him to ask him to help me record the distinct Gears of War 3 Oneshot rifle, shellfire audio-cue's. So far we've had 2 sessions of recording (the 1st one went bad because there were to many interfering sounds), the 2nd one went better as I managed to extract 3 "pure fire" sounds, I asked him to do a 3rd session with me which, I hope, we'll do at the end of the week. I'll also ask him to leave the video on YouTube a little longer so that you can see/hear, me/us, actually doing it (it's quite funny to watch). And most importantly to show you proof/confirmation that I'm actually working on the pack's (its quite the slow progress but I have a lot of things to do/on my mind). I... I am the King!Talk 22:13, January 26, 2014 (UTC) fantastic. I have confidence that you will get them done when you have time; I realize you have other things besides this in your life. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 17:59, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Also; i was wondering if you knew how to download the oasis hub and all the user- created content that is listed on the wiki page. i looked about for a little while, and didnt see anybody telling a how- to. did i miss it, or is it slightly more complex than that? Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 19:28, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :For download reference go here: GBX Forums I... I am the King!Talk 19:53, February 3, 2014 (UTC) You might... ...wanna go here. ENJOY! I... I am the King!Talk 18:35, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Fantastic! now i just need to figure out why it wont work. i followed the instructions, made sure the patch pieces were in the proper folders (as the install programs wouldnt work on windows 8), and i properly created the item in willowtree, and it just says it doesnt exist. lovely... Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 17:34, March 30, 2014 (UTC) WEll, now it works good! ive played for five minutes and got an antelope, chronos, cassiopia, abbadon, and godspeed. this rocks! thank you so much! Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:05, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I have over two dozen items. ive had to toss the lower quality ones, and I have found some real beauties. thank you so much! Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 17:01, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Found a bombardment and killswitch. I was so surprised, but am now highly amused. thank you! Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 17:03, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :I'm extremely pleased to see you this pleased (lol), if you could toss me some item cards that would be cool. Also if you notice some glitching or anything for the sort or any improper behaviour please contact me. Also if you'd like to review the items any and all input is appreciated. I... I am the King!Talk 17:37, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::i have like seven gallons of loot from this. a bug i have noticed, although im reluctant to mention it because you might fix it and it would slow my gathering process, but nonetheless, i shall. in the underdome, every opponent drops an item, with the standard 1%-.1% TDW drop rate it makes it so much easier, and in about a dozen 8 round runs there forms a massive pile of weaker weapons, along with a wide fields of purples and blues in the arena. this makes the arena actually worth playing! Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:34, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :::So the droprate is to big on the TDW weapons? And is the "standard weapon" drop enhancer from the GJ shield a little to much as well? I... I am the King!Talk 10:27, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Don't forget to experiment with the weapons until you figure out their special ability's! Some are pretty neat! I... I am the King!Talk 10:30, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::no, in the realworld it works just fine. just in the underdome, the 10% is 100%, so every opponent drops the additional item. therefore, the chances of a TDW piece dropping is increased, hence my gallons of it. out in the normal area/all other bits of pandora, the shield works normally. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 13:13, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ok cool, then we'll just leave it at that, one must acquire the items anyway or else the whole point of all the packs become obsolete. Anyway have you managed to get a Oneshot or a Javelin? I... I am the King!Talk 18:43, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::three oneshots, one corrosive, one shock, one normal, and a steel javelin. they are fantastic, although i prefer the terrorist's abilities to the oneshots. and i just got a Traitor. my god, man. that thing is crazy! how do i make a slideshow of the gear i have gotten? id like to keep it in that format. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 14:44, April 10, 2014 (UTC) When you edit it will give you a toolbar to the left of the screen, somewhere in there there is a pic. which you can click that will allow you to create a slideshow. I... I am the King!Talk 23:40, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ah, i see it. i will do so next time on on my laptop, which has the data. do you want all the pieces i find and decide to keep, or those and te variations? i have a carnage sawed off and a double traitor, both work wonders in their niches. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 17:56, April 16, 2014 (UTC) there. its a slideshow on my profile page, which i will update as i play. i recently got minecraft, so i havent been on this much. im amazed at how fast hours go by.... Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:02, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :Good gear = great time = day's spent. ;-) I... I am the King!Talk 20:27, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :indeed. i see that the only thing you have on the queue is the pearl tediore. at least, thats the only one that you dont seem to have an idea for. perhaps an electric smg (something that there arent really any uniques or other rare drops that arent like a shock savior) a thumper style that for the cost of 4ish rounds, fires a globgun style round that explodes in a nice little shock burst? Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 03:18, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::No I pretty much got everything covered. The Thundercloud is coming around nicely but slowly. And everything else is well underway. I... I am the King!Talk 14:42, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright. I eagerly await the third weapon package. itll be fantastic! feel free to use any ideas put up here... of course you already know that.Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) ::::Maybe for the fourth. But the ideas for the third are pretty much in the bag... As long as I can get the Thunder Cloud to work 100% I... I am the King!Talk 16:19, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::Alright. I cant wait! .Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) ::::::I've already got some great idea's for the 4th. But now I'm going back to work on the 3rd as I wrote this (as we speak lol) I... I am the King!Talk 09:55, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::awesome. i cant wait too get my hands on some of the new gear. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 12:39, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Ran into a hiccup with the new Mamba, it's crashing my game! *honk* NOT GOOD! I... I am the King!Talk 18:37, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :ooh. to be obvious: you might wanna fix that... :3 Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 03:23, May 4, 2014 (UTC) ::(-_-) I... I am the King!Talk 22:13, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::By the way you mentioned that your friends were into the TDW as well (or something like that), have they seen that stuff you found already? I... I am the King!Talk 22:15, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :::The one that i still have enjoys them. if he'd ever get the game and play it he'd have them too. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 03:23, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :::: Say what? I... I am the King!Talk 13:48, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::i dont have as many friends as i did when you started work on the weapon packs. high school drama and whatnot. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 17:47, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry to hear that. I... I am the King!Talk 13:40, May 14, 2014 (UTC) its just life. i will survive. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 15:36, May 15, 2014 (UTC) F*ing win8... i cant get any of the oasis mapslots due to the installer only handling xp and 7... Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 16:12, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :I know what you feel... Also subscribe to my YouTubechannel, recently made it! It's going to contain BL, BL2, Homeworld 2 Complex 9.1 and WarThunder footage! Expect some insight "how I do what I do with da guns" in the near future (gotsa get UDK to work again (yes it failed me a couple a day's back) such a bother...) I... I am the King!Talk 17:22, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :i will do so. hope it stops messing up for you soon. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 17:35, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Nailed it again. It's back in action. However I'm extremely busy now with other things so I still won't be able to work on the 3rd pack. I... I am the King!Talk 09:06, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::im patient. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 16:42, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm thinking of silently starting to get back to it next week when I have some more free time on my hands... I... I am the King!Talk 18:51, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::wow. life and whatnot. well, i just turned 18 on the 15th, had home wifi for a bit, prolly getting that next week. so how are you doing? Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 21:38, July 23, 2014 (UTC) This flag ain't goin' up Welp... Bad news. UDK will not work. We'll need a new version of Dr. Zed's patch in order for it to work. But that will never happen I guess. Last time that guy was spotted was in 2011, so... yeah you do the math. Unless by some miracle it allows me to tab into it again I don't think I'll get to work on anything anymore. That means you'll be stuck with the vid's that I'm going to make. I... I am the King!Talk 12:08, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :aww. not your fault, so its nothing that can be helped. perhaps we can ask around, see if anyone else could make it, or perhaps when steam takes it over people will have enough intrest to make it. i dunno. but the weapons and items youve put out thus far will tide me over till said miracle occurs, so itll be a okay in my book :3 Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:49, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Maybe there is light at the end of the tunnel. I'm currently messing with the codes inside the win7_fix.bat file to mayhap fix the issue. I... I am the King!Talk 12:03, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, man i hope so! i must admit i am really excited to get this new package. I wanna see the cruncher, and lacerta especially! if it doesnt pan out, so be it, but if it can happen, i hope it does. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 02:30, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh snap son. :| :) :D XD I got something working! Can you guess what it is? I... I am the King!Talk 14:50, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::i have three guesses: :::::1 your potato peeler :::::2 your dog whistle :::::3 my lifeblood- generator :::::Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 16:26, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::if it is the third option, you might wanna consider getting an unfinished version released, so if it craps out for good you're not out all the work you've done. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 17:02, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Wrong, wrong and wrong (you might wanna get that checked out). No it's the UDK. I'm back in business! I... I am the King!Talk 20:42, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :1st things 1st... I want to give the Hyperion Oneshot a tune, I'm going to nerf/buff it. You see, I want it to vaporize the hell out of everything (like it didn't do that in the 1st place am-I-right?). This comes at the cost of increased reload and shot cost. And I fixed a minor issue with the Reckoner. Expect the files to be updated soon. I... I am the King!Talk 11:37, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Awesome. ill be trying to find the new versions shortly! Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 15:47, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Keep a close eye on my Gear, I added patch versions to each of the packs. Which will allow for easier trace of new updates, an update of course will be displayed as: "... pack 1 (version 2.0 NEW)" if I update the pack. I... I am the King!Talk 16:50, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::gahhh it wont let me download them right nowww too ment people have done so in a short period of timeee Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 02:37, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::You're not the only one with that problem, someone tipped me on that one on the GBX forums as well. I... I am the King!Talk 12:46, September 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::skype to the rescue! a pal of mine got it to me via skype, and i managed to collect all the gear since then. it is amazing, and that cruncher... oh, man. i needed a minute. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 17:19, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Minute given, so how are the Lacerta and Thundercloud? (those are my best/most daring creations from that package). I... I am the King!Talk 17:53, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :oh, man... the thundercloud is officially my favorite sniper rifle, and the Lacerta... rrrg its such a love hate relationship. the set distance is so hard to maintain with skags, and yet, when you strike at the exact distance of the split.. art. wonderful weapons, i can tell you put a ton of work into them. Heck, the Thundercloud scares my dog, he shakes when hes in the room and i start using it Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 15:38, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :ALSO: i finally managed to find at least one of every single TDW item you've made, it took FOREVER to find that paladin... but now? now i can finally be as indecisive as is justified, trying to pick my loadout. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 15:41, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Don't forget to keep in touch with my new Let's Play series about Borderlands, I'll reveal inside information about my goings and doings. Also everytime I find a TDW gun/item I'll explain more about it as I go, and I'll tell you something. That Thundercloud has a special story of it's own, because the way it acts now is not the way it acted as first (went trough a difficult creation process). I... I am the King!Talk 11:39, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :::ill do my best, but due to lousy internet connectivity, having to walk places for wifi and whatnot, i cant always listen to videos Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 23:41, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Is all good bro, note that I gave you a shoutout in one of them. I... I am the King!Talk 23:22, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::really?? Euphoric! thanks!! Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) I think it was the 1st one :D I... I am the King!Talk 22:27, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Weapon Idea's awesome! huh, i guess i need to give you some more ideas to play with, dont i? hm. ill get on that. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 17:52, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Weapon ideas: *Jakobs Shotgun "Husky-burly" Destruction -mag size, +damage, fires 8 projectiles, each doing massive damage, similar to a carnage, but not explosive. very high damage, holds 6 shells, consumes three, reload middling duration. {would look great with wood grain with silver details} *Tediore Rocket Launcher "Reposessor" what isnt yours... Or is it? -damage, massive accuracy drop, increased fire rate, rockets move in wide helix pattern, enemies killed drop more loot. *Maliwan Revolver "Will o' Wisp" the dancing lights incendiary rounds, proc on contact as firebomb rounds in a small burst. {red with silver trim, perhaps?} *S&S Repeater Pistol "Alpha Centauri" with Chaos shock rounds, +damage, massive ammo consumption (8-10 rounds/ shot), rounds daze targets, procs large shock bursts, rounds move slowly *Dahl Submachinegun "Puma" enough for the claws +damage, +projectiles +ammo consumption (3 rounds/x5 multiplier?), -fire rate, -accuracy, burst fire, rounds pierce enemies, hitting those behind. {maybe charcoal camo?} *Torgue Semiauto Sniper Rifle "Wrecking Ball" been more force than was needed in this situation. +damage, x3 multiplier, burst fire 3, consumes 2 ammo/shot, +knockback *Vladof Combat Shotgun "Black Flag" (Roll up your sleeves, and get to work.) middling damage, burst fire three, fires two carnage rockets per shot, each with medium splash damage on contact, 12 round mag. reasonably accurate. {jet black with orange trim, maybe with a red A logo on the mag?} *Vladof Assault Rifle "Iron Curtain" (There's no getting past this...) average damage, high fire rate, low bullet velocity- verrry low. wave- style bullets, preferrably red {silver w/ red trim?- note: made haraswift} Grenade mod ideas: *Anshin "Reloader" the Kube! A modified transfusion grenade, it sends out seekers, which damage enemies and return, either dropping ammo or feeding it directly into the player's reserves. *Torgue "Jerk" don't see any police around, do you? When detonated, launches each enemy in burst straight up and towards the center of the blast (cone shaped launch), enemies in range fall much slower than normal, taking continuous elemental damage. *Maliwan "Meteor" it hail! A modified Rain grenade with extended range and duration, that splits into three smaller rain effects that move away from the center. ::Cool idea's, just keep track of my progress here: User:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Gear. I say this because you stated some items on specific manufacturer slots which have already been taken by something that is finished or already undergoing construction. I... I am the King!Talk 14:40, November 26, 2014 (UTC) ::yeah, i was offline and tired, so i made them without checking. if you like them but the slot's taken, use them elsewhere, if you like, i dont mind Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 22:58, November 26, 2014 (UTC) WAKEY WAKEY BULLETS AND SHAKEY RHA- HA- HA-!!! Just here to warn you of the impending onslaught that my 4th weapon pack will bring! I... I am the King!Talk 02:31, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Just saw it, will get it and install it immediately! also, if you ever want to play sometime, my steam is DBB Iceheart125, and ill happily play with ya! :3 You might want to put the download link there first though :3 Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 14:52, January 12, 2015 (UTC) ::As I said with the post, the Tediore Fortification still has to go to playtesting with one of my personal friends to check if it does what it is supposed to do. Until then no download link yet. I suspect it to be online later today though. I... I am the King!Talk 14:55, January 12, 2015 (UTC)